


Blood

by QuestioningInsomnia



Series: Stray Kids One Shots [2]
Category: Stray Kids
Genre: I could make this into a story, I thought I did good, M/M, bang chan - Freeform, but I ended up publishing it here, but I refuse because I'm bad at constant stories, but thats okay, chanhyun - Freeform, finger licking, hyunjin, it's also r e a l l y short, it's short, makeout session??, oh yeah this is kind of nsfw, really short, they ignore poor felix, this was just for practicing details, which is why I only do one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestioningInsomnia/pseuds/QuestioningInsomnia
Summary: This was just for practice but here y'all goHyunjin seems to like the taste of blood. Chan helps him find another taste to like





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy gremlins! This story includes:  
> \- Slightly sexual themes  
> \- Mention of blood  
> \- M/M relationship  
> Please read at your own discretion! If you don't like or are uncomfortable with any one of these please DO NOT read!  
> Thank you for your time

Hyunjin eyed his bloodied hands. The warm scarlet liquid on his skin seemed to calm him. He steadily brought his hand to his lips, smearing the substance across them. He ran his tongue carefully along the pink velvety surface. The taste was electrifying.

“Do you like it?” A voice rang from behind Hyunjin, alarming him.

Hyunjin swiftly spun around to face the oddly familiar voice. He was met with a grim smile from the one and only Bang Chan. Hyunjin stayed in place while Chan strode over and delicately guided Hyunjin’s hand, from his side where it previously fell, to his lips.

Hyunjin gazed into Chan’s dark eyes, searching for his reason. When Chan began to suck on Hyunjin’s fingers, his heart sped up, his face grew hotter and his legs grew weak. The warm, wet feeling of Chan’s tongue gliding along his slim fingers caused Hyunjin to let out a quiet whimper.

Chan smirked and removed Hyunjin’s fingers from his mouth. He pulled Hyunjin closer and locked lips with the boy. Chan was quick to get the younger to open his mouth. Hastily, Hyunjin slipped his tongue inside the older’s mouth, eager to taste the metallic substance again. Hyunjin, despite being taller, clung onto Chan, melting into the kiss.

Chan’s hands found their way to Hyunjin’s waist, guiding the boy even closer to him. His fingers played with the end of Hyunjin’s jeans before tugging his tucked in shirt out of its place. Chan’s fingertips roamed Hyunjin’s soft skin making him moan into the kiss and drape his arms around Chan’s neck.

Chan gently squeezed Hyunjin’s sides causing another, more drawn out moan, to leave Hyunjin's throat. It was when Hyunjin began to grind on Chan that made Chan pull away. He didn't want things to escalate any further, especially with Felix bleeding out on the ground beside them. Chan bent down to the blood soaked boy and pressed two fingers to his pulse.

“He’s still alive, luckily, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook, Hyunjin. You have to control yourself.” Chan scolded while Hyunjin turned away, a pout adorning his features.

“Not my fault he was getting too touchy.” Hyunjin shuddered when he caught a glimpse of the grim look in Chan’s eyes. Hyunjin chewed on his lower lip before striding away, ignoring Chan’s calls. He had a small inkling that he’d be having a rough and painful night tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it. Would've made it go further but I was too much of a pussy to write actually full on smut at the time. Rumour has it I'm working on an NSFW work right now :0!  
> Anyway, bye!


End file.
